


Dead Starships and Broken Dreams

by Discorded_Reality



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discorded_Reality/pseuds/Discorded_Reality
Summary: A heartbreaking collection of poems summarizing Maul's life after the fall.I will be adding more to this work, over time, in new chapters of Poems and drabbles as I work through the heartbreak I feel when I look at Maul's life and loss.Of what could be and what could have been.... If only.





	1. Pain's Lament

Pain.

All he knew was pain.

It was the last emotion he still could claim as his own, as he spiraled down into the pit, the void. Into the discarded remains of dead starships and broken dreams. 

Existence.

All there was, was the next sunrise, the next scrap of food, the next deal to make, the next life to take. All there was left was the last strands of his mind, grasping at the last strands of reality.

Agony.

He suffered alone, always alone, there was no one. He was always forgotten, discarded, a memory of failure on someone's lips. 

Torment.

His body ruined, shattered, his mind ravaged by despair, beyond broken. His mind shattered like bleached bones upon a distant shore of a long forgotten planet.

Delirium.

Someone reaches out to him, someone dares to try. To rip him from this agony, steal his misery away. Lies. Always lies, illusion, delirious manifestations of his broken mind, he was cracked like glass.

Salvation.

His mind reformed, reforged, his battered psyche pieced back together. His shattered hearts returned to the once empty cavity that emptied him out. Brother. 

Hope.

The feeling of love, completion, the strong arms of his brother holding him up, restoring his faith in himself. Mending the scars of his tattered existence, one ripped seam at a time, each stitch threatening to destroy him, to obliterate his conceptions of reality.

Oblivion.

Death. Destruction. Revenge. His hearts ripped from his chest violently, his life blood dripping down his body like rivulets of Crimson night, two niches in his chest where a heart would fit perfectly.  
Everything is gone. His life is in ruin, his brother lies shattered before him, like a broken bird, never to fly again. 

Apocalypse.

It's over. His world is over, there is nothing left of him now, hollowed out like a bone without marrow, broken and dripping on the floor. His life had eclipsed, everything worth living for dismembered around him. 

He returned to the broken hunter, donned the visage of the tormented one he wore so well, stripped his soul bare once again devoid of emotions to choke him again. To erase the pain.  
He looked down at the remains of dead starships and broken dreams.

Always alone.

But he would never forget.

Brother.


	2. Rent Asunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul's take on that terrible terrible day on Mandalore... When he lost everything.

Maul was completely stunned, his eyes wide and unblinking, he couldn't believe what had just happened. One moment his Brother was alive, was there standing with him, laughing, loving, breathing, holding him.

The next he was gasping his dying breaths on the cold stone floor of the Mandalorain courtyard, his Master having cut Savage down like a dog in the street.

“I was never strong like you Brother….” He manages as the magic fades from his cooling body, going limp in Mauls arms, his twin hearts slowly stilling. Maul’s anguish threatens to steal his breath away, the feeling of being ripped apart inside, his world was completely shredded.

He had such dreams of them dominating the universe together. Brothers in arms.   
Now… All he had were the cooling memories of a life that could have been. Stolen from him by the one who had already stolen his childhood, his emotions, his soul.

He cried out in anguish, his amber eyes haunted and lost, as he knelt, his arms limp at his sides, his head tilted back as he screamed to the stars.

The weight of his brothers head in his lap felt so heavy, a weight on his soul he would never forget.


End file.
